El otro hermano Black - Traducción
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: Ese sueño había tenido la culpa de que James Potter llegara tarde ¿Por que en nombre de Merlin tuvo un sueño como ese? [JP/RB] Traducción de "The Other black Brother" de Firewhisky-Black.
1. Tarde de nuevo

**Titulo:** The Other Black Brother (El otro hermano Black)

**Autor: **Firewhisky-Black

**Traductor:** Nox BadWolf

**Rating:** NC-17

**Parejas:** [Regulus Black - James Potter]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo traduzco porque no hay suficiente James/Regulus en español y eso es deprimente. Todo es de Rowling.

* * *

**El otro hermano Black**

_**(The Other Black Brother)**_

James Potter corria rápidamente por el pasillo, su mochila colgando y agitándose, su cinturón ondeando tras de el y sus gafas resbalándose por su nariz. Asi era exactamente como el no quería estar… llegaría tarde por tercera vez en la semana y el profesor Slughorn se veria obligarlo a darle una detención. Saltó los últimos escalones hacia las mazmorras y continúo por el corredor.

¿Pero que le habia pasado? Dormir era una cosa, pero el hecho de que no se hubiera despertado a tiempo por culpa de un loco e inquietante sueño, le hizo sentir increíblemente irritado. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, habia tenido un sueño sobre Regulus? Apenas si hablaban y mucho menos habia tenido algun tipo de contacto físico con el chico. Su problema actual era decidir si le contaba a Sirius o no, y en caso de hacerlo, saber como hablarle al respecto. "Cielos" pensó "no solo voy tarde, tampoco tuve tiempo para calmarme". Porque gracias a su sueño, no solo iba con retraso, el contenido del sueño lo habia puesto mas duro que un palo de escoba. Era molesto tener que sentarse en clase de pociones con una erección, pero era aun mas extraño pensar que se habia puesto duro por Regulus. "Extraño es un eufemismo" pensó James mientras le daba la vuelta a una esquina. ¡BAM! James iba a toda velocidad y se tropezó contra alguien que estaba en el pasillo. James cayó con un ruido sordo y el contenido de su bolsa salio volando a todas partes.

— ¡Oh, por amor a Merlin! ¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de la persona que habia aterrizado sobre el, solo se detuvo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de con quien se habia topado y se encontraba ahora debajo de el.

— Regulus Black estaba mirándole fijamente a la cara; el contenido de su bolsa también habia salido volando por el corredor. Fulminaba con la mirada el cabello de James casi como Sirius y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el piso con impaciencia.

— Auch — dijo un poco irritado en tono de broma.

— Lo siento — dijo James de nuevo, decidiendo levantarse de nuevo.

Retrocedio lentamente a cuatro patas, poniendo una mano entre las piernas de Regulus para tener un punto de equilibrio decente para impulsarse a si mismo de vuelta arriba, cuando accidentalmente rozó con una mano los pantalones del chico.

Regulus se estremeció.

James se paralizó clavado en el suelo y mirando la expresión de Regulus. James podía ver los ojos de Regulus, negros como la noche, con aparentemente tanta exitacion como la de James. Regulus estaba (sin lugar a dudas) tan duro como el. James se levantó rápidamente y observo a Regulus que solo se sento alli, con sus piernas abiertas, el cabello sobre sus incitantes ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en ese rostro palido y perfecto.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un rato antes de que James finalmente se dominara a si mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Encantó todas sus pertenencias para que regresaran de nuevo a su bolsa y continúo caminando por el pasillo. Antes de entrar al aula de pociones, se volvio bajando la vista para mirar a Regulus, quien se pasó la lengua por los labios. James se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y podría haber jurado haber escuchado una risa ahogada antes de desaparecer en el salón de clases y recibir detención.


	2. Diciendole a Sirius

**Titulo:** The Other Black Brother (El otro hermano Black)

**Autor: **Firewhisky-Black

**Traductor:** Nox BadWolf

**Rating:** NC-17

**Parejas:** [Regulus Black - James Potter]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio, y aparentemente de nadie mas que no sea Ginny. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo traduzco porque no hay suficiente James/Regulus en español y eso es deprimente. Todo es de Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Diciéndole a Sirius**

James regresó a la sala común después de encontrar a Remus intentando ayudarle a Sirius con sus notas de pociones, con poco éxito.

— ¡Cosa asquerosa! — exclamo Sirius después de intentar agregar un ingrediente del cual no sabía el nombre durante un largo tiempo.

— Yo secundo eso — dijo James sentándose en una silla libre y sacando todo lo que cargaba en tareas.

— ¡También lo apoyo! — menciono Peter desde el agujero del retrato y uniéndose al grupo en la chimenea. Sirius miro a Peter desde su tarea abandonada, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando los pies en esta.

— ¿Cómo fue la detención? — preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente. Peter Rodo los ojos.

— Usualmente me agrada la profesora McGonagall, pero el eliminar los parásitos larva de una calabaza, sin varita, me ha dado una nueva perspectiva — todos los chicos comenzaron a reír.

Remus, quien había renunciado a intentar sacar un libro de debajo de los pies de Sirius, suspiró y se levantó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Sirius.

— A la cama. Mañana es luna llena — los chicos asintieron y Remus desapareció por las escaleras.

— Hey, James — dijo Peter mirando hacia arriba.

— Si ¿Qué?

— ¿Me prestas la capa?

— ¿para qué?

— Para ir a la cocina.

— Sí, claro. Sabes dónde está — Peter subió corriendo las escaleras.

James se volvió rápidamente hacia Sirius para hablarle.

— Tengo que decirte algo cuando Peter se marche — Sirius lo miró confuso pero entusiasmado.

Peter bajo las escaleras.

— Bien, me voy — dijo — los veo luego.

Los chicos se despidieron con la mano, y entonces Sirius se volvió hacia James.

— ¿Qué sucede? — James aparto la vista mirando hacia el fuego, Sirius suspiró — De acuerdo, entonces no son buenas noticias — continuó Sirius — aburrido.

James levanto la mirada.

— Pueden serlo, depende de cómo lo tomes — Sirius lo miro de vuelta.

— De acuerdo, suéltalo ¿Qué está sucediendo?

James suspiró y le contó a Sirius acerca de los sueños que había tenido ocasionalmente durante las últimas semanas y sobre su encuentro con Regulus. James terminó su historia y Sirius se sentó por allí, tomando un momento para asimilar esa información.

— Así que… — comenzó lentamente — estas diciendo que tu cerebro tuvo una sesión nocturna de sexo con mi hermano — James asintió con la cabeza — y que tu cuerpo realmente estuvo de acuerdo con ello — James asintió de nuevo.

«…A causa de la dolorosa carrera en la que estuviste involucrado con mi hermano… — James cerro sus ojos pero asintió — …que te llevo a creer ¿que él también tuvo una sesión imaginaria-nocturna de sexo?... — James se había quitado sus gafas y se frotaba el puente de la nariz al ritmo de sus continuos asentimientos — …lo que te hace suponer que tuviste algo que ver en la dureza que sentiste accidentalmente entre sus piernas… — James gimió por lo bajo aun cabeceando — …y ahora dices que no solamente quieres una sesión de sexo-cerebral-nocturno… — Sirius dejo morir la frase que no quería decir en voz alta.

James abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius que fruncía el ceño.

— Solo dilo — se quejó hacia un sonriente Sirius.

— Te quieres follar a mi hermano — La cabeza de James cayó sobre uno de los cojines de sofá y el dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

Sirius rio.

— Bien, no te culpo. Es sexy — James levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— Solo lo dices porque ustedes dos se parecen.

— Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿estás diciendo que no soy sexy? — James sacudió la cabeza,

— No, es solo que… — James se detuvo cuando capto el comentario anterior — ¿Crees que tu hermano es sexy? — pregunto un poco más fuerte de lo que había pretendido, y Sirius le hizo callar a toda prisa.

— Oh, buen Godric — dijo James — lo crees — Sirius cerró sus ojos — Él es tu hermano… no puedes estar tan desesperado…

— No, no estoy desesperado — respondió Sirius —…Yo solo me aburro en casa y la única persona que odia a mis padres tanto como yo lo hago, es Regulus.

James pensó al respecto y se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Lo hiciste con tu hermano? — tuvo cuidado de no hablar muy alto esta vez.

— Bien… tengo la ventaja de que él tiene esa loca manía por lo _pura sangre_ en su cabeza… así que, tu sabes… su cerebro no registra el incesto como algo malo — la mandíbula de James no podía caer más.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Por amor a Merlín, Sirius. Existen límites — dijo James.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Bien, no cuando se trata de el — Sirius se apagó e intentó cambiar de tema — mira, sabes que me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero esta conversación es acerca de ti queriendo joder a mi hermano — James alzo una ceja.

— Si, bueno, el incesto parece ser un tema más interesante.

— ¡Hey! — exclamo Sirius — tú no tienes que pasar todo el verano en el ático de la casa de tus locos padres. Confía en mí, si así fuera, follarías con tu hermano también…

— …Yo no tengo hermano — lo cortó James.

— Ese no es el punto — refutó Sirius — ¿Sabes qué? Deberías coger con mi hermano — dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Se te salió el cerebro por las orejas? O… — James se calló, pensando en todas las cosas que habrían podido ir mal con el cerebro de Sirius.

— Solo hazlo. Quiero decir, obviamente te gusta… y a juzgar por tu historia, también le gustas.

James no podía discutir sobre ello, estaba demasiado enfocado en el asunto de Sirius jodiendo a Regulus.

— Claro… — respondió sin centrarse del todo en la conversación.

— Pues hazlo. ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Sirius buscando un reloj — Oh, las diez. Genial… vamos — Sirius se levantó arrastrando a James con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? — preguntó este.

— Vamos a intentar terminar el pergamino de pociones — le respondió encantado su bolsa para que los siguiera.

Salieron por el agujero del retrato y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Unos minutos después, entraban en una habitación polvorienta. Obviamente Peeves había visitado la biblioteca momentos antes.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Son 4 capítulos en total, así que esperen el siguiente._

_Nox BadWolf_


End file.
